


Shopping

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Curtain Fic, Other, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara was never going to go furniture shopping with Nick and Greg again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> For Girlnorth who requested CSI and furniture shopping.

Sara was sick of shopping. Her feet hurt, she was tired and hungry and was edging closer to outright grumpiness; and she had seen the inside of one too many furniture stores today. Not to mention she was never shopping with Nick and Greg again. Maybe with one or the either but never the three of them together. Between Greg's mostly lame one liners and the constant flirting of the sales clerks with Nick, Sara felt like she was invisible at times.

Although they had finally managed to find what they were looking for in the first place. A huge, king size bed that would fit perfectly into the main bedroom of their new house. Big enough for the three of them to sleep in comfortably or to play in, it was made out of solid, dark wood with a simple design.

The sales clerk guaranteed delivery in two days, and now all Sara wanted to do was go home and crash for the rest of the day. From the looks of Greg and Nick, they were both feeling the same way. She would be excited tomorrow about the new bed. The bed was the last thing they needed for the house. Everything else in the house came from hers, Nick and Greg's former places.

It was on the way out that Sara spotted it. Ignoring how tired she was, Sara made her way to a cluttered corner to take a closer look, both Nick and Greg following her. A full length, oval shaped mirror, made out of the same wood of the bed they had just bought, was tucked back in the corner. Sara stared at it, watching in the mirror's surface as Greg came up beside her, his shoulder brushing against hers.

"I know what you're thinking." Greg's eyes were bright with mischief, a look Sara had come to adore and crave.

"Oh?" Sara tried to keep her voice level, watching in the mirror as Greg shifted to stand behind her.

His hands rested lightly on her hips, thumbs tracing lazy circles and Sara's breath hitched as she watched them in the mirror. She could already see them naked together like this, her nipples hard and Greg a warm presence against her back.

Nick appeared in the mirror behind both them, his eyes dark as he gazed at the image of the three of them together in the mirror. Sara met his eyes through the mirror and look of desire in his eyes made her belly clench in response. Then he was moving away and it was just Greg and her again.

Greg turned to watch follow Nick for a moment, before he looked back at Sara through the mirror. He smiled at her, full of heat and promises before he brushed his lips against her ear.

"Oh yeah, Sara. I know exactly what you are thinking of. And so does Nick."

His eyes filled with heat, Greg moved away, making Sara shiver. And she knew, even before she turned around, that Nick was already at the cash register, buying the mirror.


End file.
